


You and I

by coeurvolant



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurvolant/pseuds/coeurvolant
Summary: Tomoe was unsure whether to feel happy or nervous at Kaoru's words. Perhaps both; she had found herself harboring certain feelings towards the upperclassman as of late. And while she hadn't entirely been willing to make sense of them quite yet, she was sure it was just a matter of time. Was she merely fond of this rather overbearing, and enthusiastic guitarist, or was it something more?Her eyes flickered back towards Kaoru, who was now running her fingers through her hair as she shook away several loose petals that had gathered. She swallowed hard.The answer was quite obvious, really.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> prequel to "Something Just Like This", but can be a standalone too !

“Ah, Tomoe.” Teal eyes blinked as the drummer heard a familiar voice come from the courtyard, Tomoe stopping in her steps as she rounded back around the corner. “Perfect timing, my little kitten.” Kaoru greeted her as she came into full view, the cherry blossom petals falling from the trees and settling themselves onto her hair and shoulders scenically. 

“Kaoru.” Tomoe said with an uneasy smile, her heart pounding despite herself. The upperclassman looked like some ethereal being at the moment, and Tomoe prayed with all her heart that she didn’t look as flustered as she felt. “How can I help ya?” She asked. 

“I was running through some lines, but I feel as though my delivery is missing a bit of...substance. Would you do me the honors of being my partner for the day?” 

Tomoe shrugged, accepting the script from Kaoru’s outstretched hand as she approached the upperclassman. It wouldn't be the first time she requested her assistance in such matters. “Sure, but I can’t say that acting is my strong suit...” she mumbled, her eyes skimming across the contents. _Dear gods_ , it was Romeo and Juliet. She swallowed hard as she opened her mouth to speak again, “So, which character am I playing?” _Please say Mercutio_. She’d even take Tybalt or Frair Laurence. 

“Why the lovely Juliet of course -one with such a fleeting, yet passionate existence; whoever else would be more fit to play her part than yourself, my fair maiden?" Kaoru stated dramatically, clearly already in character. Or not. 

Tomoe hummed in response, unsure whether to feel happy or nervous at the other girl's words. Perhaps both; she had found herself harboring certain feelings towards Kaoru as of late. And while she hadn't entirely been willing to _really_ make sense of them quite yet, she was sure it was just a matter of time. Was she merely fond of this rather overbearing, and enthusiastic guitarist, or was it something more? 

Her eyes flickered upwards at the upperclassman, who was now running her fingers through her hair as she shook away a few loose petals that had gathered. She swallowed hard. The answer was quite obvious -at this point, she was just _choosing_ to remain in denial. 

Kaoru met her gaze questioningly, gesturing quietly towards the script they each held as the drummer stood still for several moments. Tomoe quickly shook her head as she smiled apologetically before moving to action, stumbling rather awkwardly over Juliet's lines. She was at the very least thankful that they hadn't gotten to any extremely romantic parts. She didn't know if she would have the mental capacity to handle that right now, especially not when _Kaoru_ was the one in front of her.

The violet-haired girl, in turn, delivered her lines with such elegance and passion that even Tomoe was astounded. She could really be a professional actress if she wanted -or even star in a Broadway musical. She had heard Kaoru sing before; her vocals were nothing to joke about. It was something she never got tired of hearing the few times she did experience it, really.

That said, Tomoe considered herself incredibly lucky to be able to stay in such close proximity with the Prince of Haneoka. She could think of few others who Kaoru kept in her company regularly at school; whether it was to help her go over lines or sit in during one of her rehearsals, the older girl had always asked Tomoe before one of her many other adoring fans. 

And although she repeatedly told herself that it was _definitely_ because she did not fawn over Kaoru as others did and disrupt her practice, Tomoe would be lying if she said a part of her wasn’t hopeful that it was also due to some other circumstances. But who was she kidding -if anything, Kaoru probably thought of her as more of a rival or something, rather than a potential love interest. She should have asked to play Tybalt after all.

“Tomoe?” Kaoru's voice shook the drummer of her thoughts a second time, a concerned expression now across her pretty features, “Are you feeling quite alright?” She asked, a hand pressed to the side of her face, “Perhaps it is getting a bit late, we can continue another time if you'd like...” 

Tomoe felt a pang in her heart; she absolutely hated how disappointed Kaoru looked as she made the suggestion, “No, it’s okay. I just got a bit distracted.” She said quickly, brushing away some petals that had scattered onto her script as though further emphasizing her point. She didn't care how tight the knot in her stomach was getting right now - _really_ , she didn't. All she wanted to do was help Kaoru, and if the guitarist wanted her to play the part of someone she could only _wish_ to be, then so be it. No matter how painfully ironic Tomoe found it all. 

Kaoru seemed to brighten up as she tilted her head knowingly at the other girl's response, plucking a stray cherry blossom that had landed on Tomoe's shoulder and tucking it behind her ear, “Ah, yes -after all, it is beauty that which provokes thieves more readily than gold. I too, would be distracted under such circumstances,” She murmured, looked quite satisfied with herself as she spoke. She continued nodding to herself quietly, eyes closed tranquilly as she waited for Tomoe to deliver her next lines. 

Tomoe felt her heart beat faster at the picturesque scene in front of her, wishing nothing more than to snap a photo of Kaoru so that she may treasure the moment forever. However, the thought only further twisted the flurry of emotions running rampant within herself, a sense of panic arising as Tomoe hurriedly tried to make sense of them. The knot in her stomach tightened as she belatedly realized that she would be... _very_ disappointed if she just remained friends with Kaoru -but how could she ever admit something like that, when they had just become so close? It seemed like many years ago when the two had minimal contact, really only saying their polite "hellos" in passing. It was a period of time in which she was entirely unwilling to go back to, no matter what sacrifices she had to make. 

“ _I like you_.” Tomoe blurted out before she could stop herself, the script fluttering from her hands as she quickly brought them up to cover her traitorous mouth. 

Kaoru blinked for a moment, as though processing what she had heard, before her brows furrowed in concentration. She held her copy of the script in her hands tightly as she flipped through rather swiftly, mumbling to herself as she attempted to find the page that held those words. 

Tomoe could feel herself hyperventilating with each passing second -Kaoru would never find such dialogue in _Romeo and Juliet_ , and her true feelings would be exposed. She was angry at herself, and at her tongue for betraying her; she really was her own worst enemy. It was just unfair, the way things were playing out. After all, Tomoe had already made the decision to keep those emotions shut deeply within herself until they disappeared altogether.

She had to think of something to say, and quickly.

“I-I mean, you’re very pretty Kaoru.” Tomoe wanted to slap herself as she dug the hole of her own grave deeper, “No, I meant to say um...I got distracted because you looked really pretty...wait, that's not it..." Tomoe blinked, realizing she had backtracked _so_ far she was now grasping at prior conversation topics, "Okay. Agh, can we _please_ just continue where we left off?” She finally said weakly, plucking the papers off the ground as she pressed a hand onto the side of her head, quite unwilling to look at the other girl. She had already made a fool of herself, and right now she wanted nothing more than to sink completely into the ground.

Kaoru smiled, an unusually soft expression across her features as she spoke, "See how she leans her cheek upon her hand -oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek." Kaoru responded, taking Tomoe's hand and kissing the back of it softly. 

"...Which page are we on now?" Tomoe asked hoarsely, her eyes now glued to the palm clutched against her own.

"This one." Kaoru responded, discarding her own script as she pulled the drummer closer to herself, pressing a kiss against Tomoe's waiting lips. 

"K-Kaoru?!" Tomoe stuttered as they pulled apart, eyes wide with disbelief. Was this girl still acting? If so, it was very convincing -but also a bit hurtful. She could feel her eyes ready to swell with tears at the thought. 

"Ah, did I misread you...?" Kaoru asked, alarm in her eyes as she looked at Tomoe's expression, quickly bringing up a hand to hold her cheek, "Because I actually have something to confess myself..." She fingered her hair absentmindedly, looking briefly at the sky before meeting Tomoe's imploring gaze, "I like you, very much. I have for a while, which is probably why I'm always...seeking you out." She mumbled, letting out a small cough as a pretty blush spread across her face, "I would say it is so very... _fleeting_ , but I have been proven that it is quite otherwise." 

Tomoe could feel the pain in her chest subside at Kaoru's words, the smallest smile cautiously making its way up to her face, "You really mean it?" She asked.

"Of course, my Juliet." Kaoru responded easily, pressing another kiss to her cheek, "Why else do you think I requested for you to run lines with me for this play?" She said rhetorically, holding up the script in her hands, "Our next play is Macbeth. You watched our rehearsal just last week."

Tomoe opened and closed her mouth, unable to think of a proper reply, "You...you tricked me!" She exclaimed at last, hitting Kaoru's arm playfully. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry in relief -in mere moments, she had gone through a surge of unfamiliar emotions. All she _really_ wanted to do now was hug the girl in front of her tightly, in case it was all just a dream. With that thought, Tomoe buried her face into Kaoru's neck, sniffling loudly as she held back tears. 

Kaoru quickly wrapped her arms around Tomoe, running her fingers through crimson hair, "I'm sorry if I upset you." She murmured, "I was having some difficulties mustering up the courage to tell you how I felt." 

Tomoe laughed, the sound of her voice muffled by the upperclassman's shirt, "I guess this is a pretty theatrical way of confessing." She stated, hands still gripped tightly against the front of Kaoru's clothes as though she might disappear any moment. 

Kaoru seemed to understand Tomoe's intentions, smiling as she gently separated her fingers from herself. She then placed her script carefully onto the ground, sweeping the drummer quite literally off her feet as she bridal carried her, spinning her around for good measure.

"K-Kaoru, let me down!" Tomoe yelled, flailing about as the older girl lifted her into the air underneath the cherry blossom trees. She was about to let out another outburst before Kaoru simply leaned towards her, closing her eyes expectantly. Tomoe was momentarily stunned silent by the other girl's beauty, her cheeks reddening as she placed her hands around Kaoru's face. She leaned in closer until their lips met again, finding the sensation of the guitarist's long eyelashes fluttering against her own quite pleasant. That, mixed with the secure feeling of Kaoru's arms enveloping her and the light pitter-patter of the scattering petals -it really _was_ just like a dream. 

"Ouch." Kaoru pulled back sharply, blinking as she resisted the urge to rub her face. "Did you just...pinch me?" She asked. 

Tomoe nodded sheepishly, "Just making sure I was awake." 

**Author's Note:**

> laksjdf here i am just writing a whole bunch of kaotomo...i'm in so deep pls join me o /  
> (also the flow of this fic is worse than usual bc i wrote it on my phone on a whim)  
> if you haven't noticed i name all my fics after songs !! this one is "you and i" by johnnyswim !! i feel like it suits kaotomo well ; U ;


End file.
